


A Life Never Lived

by xXxAnimeBellxXx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Realization, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAnimeBellxXx/pseuds/xXxAnimeBellxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That night, a young woman cried into her pillow, mourning the loss of a life never lived.</p>
<p>So, I see quite a few trans!Inquisitors, but I've never seen one where they don't even consider the possibility of living as their true gender until being introduced to Krem. I wanted to see how that might go, and here we are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life Never Lived

Maxwell realized he must look rather stupid, sitting there with his mouth hanging open, blue eyes widened comically and fixed dazedly on the lieutenant of the Chargers. The Inquisitor's shocked gaze apparently made the slightly younger man uncomfortable; he looked away, clearing his throat before taking another gulp of what seemed to be whiskey. Shaking his head, Maxwell mumbled a hasty apology, staring down at his fists, clenched tightly in his lap.

"You got a problem with 'im, Boss?" Maxwell knew Bull well enough to pick up on hidden steel under his casual tone. If Maxwell had a problem with Krem for this, Bull and his Chargers had a problem with Maxwell. Though part of him knew it would look bad, the brunet couldn't help but quirk a small smile at the loyalty of this group. They really did look out for one another, both on and off the field. That meant something, and Maxwell appreciated it, even though he was on the outside looking in.

Finally, the actual question he'd been asked sank in and the Inquisitor hurried to shake his head in the negative. "No! No problem!" Face flushing a deep red, the brunet hunched over himself a bit more, trying to avoid the stares his sudden shout got him. "S-sorry. I just... It never really occurred to me that something like that was even a possibility..." Grimacing at the glares he received, he shook his head again with a soft sigh. "That sounded bad. Sorry." A sudden thought came unbidden into his mind and before he could even think to stop, he blurted, "What about the other way?"

A deathly silence fell over the room. Or, at least, it felt that way to Maxwell, who was feeling all the weight of heated stares from every Charger within earshot. Which was all of them.

Embarrassed blush returning with a vengeance, the brunet found himself shrinking still further into his seat, half-hoping it would just swallow him up. Of course, Life is a cruel Mistress that takes great pleasure in making him suffer, so he had no such luck and was forced to endure the collective ire of a group of people that were very good at killing things. Great.

After what seemed an eternity, Krem spoke up in an inquiring tone drenched heavily with suspicion, "What do you mean by 'the other way'...?"

The question seemed to make Maxwell's cheeks burn even hotter, if that was possible, and all he could do for a moment was open and close his mouth, unable to make anything resembling words happen. What response could he possibly give? He wasn't even entirely sure what he'd meant by it, just that he'd been flooded with a strange sense of hope and...

A sudden chill ran down his spine, completely contradictory to the hot blush taking over his face. How could he not have realized what turn his traitorous thoughts had taken? Just because Krem was able to live as a man despite the body he'd been born in... Maxwell had a distinctly masculine build, wide shoulders and a square jaw with a prominent Adam's apple...

Brown hair falling forward to hopefully shield damp eyes from view, Maxwell stood with a choked out apology and made a stumbling beeline for the door. He felt their eyes on him as he left, knew that every one of them had noticed his sudden mood swing, tried not to mind it, focused on keeping a sedate pace until he reached the door to his room.

That night, a young woman cried into her pillow, mourning the loss of a life never lived.


End file.
